Fuel for the End
by BukkakeNoJutsu
Summary: A NaruAnko story set during Naruto Part II


Naruto is not mine. If it were, Naruto II would soon start to resemble Slut Girl by Isutoshi. hahahaha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuel for the End

By: BukkakeNoJutsu

It started off, like many things in Mitarashi Anko's life, with a whim.

Tsunade assigned Anko a mission to inform Uzumaki Naruto of the possible tactics, ninjutsu, and kinjutsu Sasuke would use after being trained by Orochimaru. She simply stated that it would do no good if her brat died trying to bring his teammate back to Konoha.

For the past few days, the Hokage made it a point to have any and all sympathetic jounin help insure the success of the S-ranked retrieval mission. Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, Ebisu, Gai, Kurenai, even Temari of the Sand all had a part in trying to run Naruto into the ground with a sadistic training schedule that would make Rock Lee cry tears of joy.

"_Goddamn it. I hate babysitting brats."_ thought Anko, as she made her way to training ground 43 at the outskirts of the village.

She only recalled Uzumaki from the chuunin exams as being short, loud, and extremely orange and not particularly skilled. She idly wondered how much he had changed after 2 1/2 years.

Now was the time to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found him facing away from her at the edge of a massive crater, covered in dirt, with his right arm covered in shallow, rapidly healing cuts.

Seeing the disheveled condition of both the training ground and her future "victim," she instinctively knew that he had been practicing well into the night. He had probably even slept there.

Not being known for her sympathy toward fellow nins, Anko went to greet him a good morning by throwing a kunai and drawing blood.

However, she did not expect to see her expertly launched projectile casually intercepted and returned with dozens of kage kunai along with an exclamation of "What the hell, you crazy bitch!"

Apparently, Uzumaki Naruto tended to be cranky when threatened in the morning.

Raising an eyebrow at his reaction Anko stated, "The Hokage sent me here to make sure you don't die while playing grab-ass with the traitor Uchiha."

A flash of anger leapt to Naruto's eyes that Anko thought for sure turned red and deadly for an instant.

"_Interesting."_ she thought, noting his temper.

"Show me how you think you can defeat Sasuke, so I don't waste my time." Anko said as she stared at Naruto.

Her challenge given was freely accepted as he bounded towards her.

She half expected him to rush her like a rookie genin, but instead he smirked and replied, "Fine, I'll show you an original jutsu that I've been perfecting out here."

He then pointed out a granite outcropping about a hundred yards away. "You're going to want to watch from here."

Naruto's form blurred as he manipulated his chakra roaring "FUUTON: SHIPPUU RASENGAN!" The compact ball of bladed chakra hit the towering outcropping like the hand of god as Naruto used the shushin technique to teleport away from the point of contact.

The world turned white as both the granite structure and the surrounding landscape were obliterated. Anko even from her far-off vantage point was buffeted by gale force winds and debris, and had to secure her footing with chakra. Naruto crouched at the edge of his newly formed crater clutching his bleeding right arm while the winds of his technique continued to rage before dying down.

"Not bad brat, even if it turns your arm into bean paste." commented Anko trying to hide her shock.

She let out a low whistle in appreciation for his Wind Release: Hurricane Spiral Ball.

"You just may be worth the effort."

She bounded over to him and asked, " You want me to look at that?"

"Nah. It's almost healed already." panted the blonde genin with a grin as he flexed his fingers.

"Good! Then we start right now." said Anko grinning as well. "And this is for calling me a crazy bitch." She pulled out another kunai as she rushed Naruto, intent on not missing this time.

"Ah, FU-!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko and Naruto's training session lasted until the early evening with only a short break for lunch. During this break, Naruto summoned damn near a dozen containers of instant ramen along with a thermos from a small scroll secreted on his person. It is a testament to his sense of camaraderie that he even offered the psychotic special jounin one, considering all the cruel and unusual kinjutsu used on him beforehand

For Naruto, the training was far from what he was used to.

Anko attacked him with a viciousness that he had only experienced when influenced by the Kyuubi. Her bloodlust creeped him out as she repeatedly summoned snakes of all shapes and sizes to bite or constrict him, all the while threatening to filet him with kunai or hit him with painful jutsus.

Deep down inside, Naruto was content because she took him on with a merciless enthusiasm unlike the comparative kid gloves he was treated with by his other training partners. People, like Lee and Neji, held too much respect for him to fight with intentions of sending him to the hospital for a long stay.

For a moment, Naruto shuddered as he wondered if he was becoming a closet masochist. His thoughts briefly turned to the other violent women in his life, Tsunade-obachan and Sakura-chan.

The orange and black clad genin considered this encounter to be different as this time he gave as good as he got. Bringing his attention to the present, he flashed Anko a satisfied grin to show her his thanks.

For Anko, training with Naruto was far from what she expected.

The blonde was a monster in combat, no doubt about it. He had certainly lived up Kakashi's lazy description of him being the no. 1 surprising ninja in all of Konohagakure.

As a master of kage bunshin usage with freakishly unreal amounts of stamina, as well as being a devious prankster, Uzumaki Naruto was a one-man army. The brat was stubborn and determined almost to the point of foolishness and tough as nails for being able to take what she could dish out.

She had given Naruto a crash course on the applications of the snake bastard's jutsu as well as few of her own by utilizing them on him. Annoyingly, he would bounce back every single time when she finally managed to connect with him and not a clone.

Anko envied the kid's constitution as he recovered from minor and even major injuries in mere moments. She did not. Even though Naruto was filthy and looked like he had fought the last Great Shinobi War single-handedly, he was almost completely healed from his training.

The special jounin was just glad that her trenchcoat hid the majority of her bruises. She also had to make a concentrated effort to conceal a slight limp. Anko's hands glowed with green chakra as she started to perform one of the very few medical jutsus she knew.

"This is what I get for underestimating him." Anko hissed as her fingers probed tender ribs. .

"Huh. You say something?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Nevermind."

The jounin felt like a fool for discounting the clearly capable genin beforehand. She knew that this would be beyond the norm for her, but, on a whim, she decided to make amends. The stubborn little fucker had earned it

" You want to grab some food now. It'll be on me…since not many in this village can keep up with the infamous Mitarashi Anko." offered the older kunoichi with a bit of swagger.

Naruto beamed at the praise and nodded vigorously, never being one to turn away free food.

"Just no ramen. I saw you at lunch and I'm no idiot."

"Awww…"

"Let's go get cleaned up and meet at Kishimoto's barbeque joint in fifteen minutes."

The two tired and dirty Konoha nins went hurriedly on their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After ordering enough food to make an Akimichi proud, neither Naruto nor Anko said much of anything when they found themselves sitting across from one another in a fairly private corner booth.

Anko broke the silence by asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" replied the blonde.

"Why are you trying so goddamn hard to bring the Uchiha back alive? Why not let a hunter-nin squad do its thing and bring back his head in a bag?" said the jounin trailing a finger across her throat.

Instead of scowling at her questions, Naruto had a completely uncharacteristic thoughtful expression on his face. His grave manner caught Anko by surprise. It reminded her of the Sandaime whenever he assigned her a particularly dangerous mission. Naruto took a deep breath before answering.

"I have never had a family growing up in Konoha, but Sasuke-teme is the closest thing I have to a brother." Naruto looked her dead straight in the eyes as he continued, " Besides, what kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't have faith in the people precious to me and if I didn't give my all for their sake."

Naruto then gave her a heartfelt smile that Anko found infectious.

Anko snorted, " I gotta hand it to you, kid. You are a piece of work."

"Uh…thanks. I think."

The conversation then rapidly snowballed after that and Anko and Naruto discovered that they had much in common. They were both loud, had no respect for authority, and enjoyed a good fight. The laughter was boisterous as they exchanged stories of tough fights and infamous pranks.

"Hahahaha. Let me get this straight. You knocked out the Sandaime, before you were even a genin, by transforming into a naked woman." laughed Anko, almost falling out of her booth seat.

"He was clearly defeated by my superior jutsu." Naruto nodded with his arms folded across his chest.

"Show me then."

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Are you serious? Here?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Naruto looked from side to side checking if the other restaurant patrons were well enough out of sight.

"Alright then. SEXY NO JUTSU!"

In an instant Naru-ko sat across from Anko in all her nude busty glory. The pigtailed whiskered blonde then winked and blew Anko a kiss, which she responded to by laughing even harder. Naruto in his female form joined in the fun as well. This ended when the purple haired jounin reached across the table and gave Naruko's chest a friendly grope causing the transformation technique to dispel with a puff of smoke.

After wiping the tears away from her eyes, Anko cheekily commented, " With your love of the kage bunshin, I'm surprised that you haven't combined the two jutsus. It'd be a lot more efficient than polishing your kunai by hand."

Naruto froze for a brief instant and turned a deep scarlet hue before denying any such claims. Unfortunately for him, Anko saw through this sad attempt at a poker face and called him on it.

"You little perv. How was it? Did Jiraiya teach you a few things? Bwahahaha!"

"Hey! I only experimented with the Sexy Bunshin no Jutsu once before abandoning it." exclaimed a thoroughly outraged Naruto who had gotten up out of his seat.

Quickly realizing that his display had garnered a lot of attention to himself, a red-faced Naruto slid back into his side of the booth.

"So why did you do away with your disposable fuck-buddy technique?" said Anko enjoying how the terminally embarrassed genin squirmed.

Naruto sank deeper in his booth seat wishing to be anywhere but here. Even a few hours with Morino Ibiki had to be less scarring than where this conversation was heading. When Anko reached inside her trenchcoat to pull out some kunai, Naruto gulped and continued.

"First off, to make a _durable_ enough clone requires more chakra than dozens of regular kage bunshin. Secondly…" Naruto then muttered something under his breath.

"Secondly what?" asked Anko as innocently as a cat eyeing a canary.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Um… Like the regular kage bunshin, when a clone is dispelled its memories are… …transferred to the user."

"So you have memories of you… …and yourself."

Anko then collapsed into a fit of laughter that eclipsed all her previous ones.

After her fit had passed, she glanced across the table to see the source of her entertainment in such a miserable red-faced state. Mitarashi Anko felt a small tinge of guilt for taking Naruto out to a congratulatory dinner only to tear him down later. Something had to be done.

"Here's something to make you feel better. Since you were so forthcoming in exposing yourself to me, the least I could do is return the favor."

With that, Mitarashi Anko grabbed the edges of her trenchcoat and flashed Uzumaki Naruto. She did not stop there, but instead made a decent attempt at capturing the title of no. 1 surprising ninja in Konoha. Anko proceeded to cup herself through her body mesh while her fingers traced concentric circles around sensitive portions of her anatomy.

Naruto, to his credit, did not have a nosebleed and pass out. He did however develop a serious case of tunnel vision and then had the distinct feeling that his pants had shrunk several sizes.

Anko then quickly composed herself and wordlessly summoned a kage bunshin of her own. The jounin's kage bunshin appeared sitting next to Naruto and draped an arm around his neck. He could feel her hot breath tickling his ear.

"Are you feeling better now, Naruto-kun." Said the clone that idly traced a finger on his chest.

Naruto gulped and offered a silent prayer in hopes that Anko's double would miss his bulge. She didn't. She instead peered down and smiled.

"I guess we'll have to wait here until that swelling goes down. Or maybe we should get the Godaime and her assistants to take a look at it."

The thought of Tsunade-obachan, Shizune-neechan, and Sakura-chan all attending to his "medical condition" made the already strained fabric stretch even tighter. Naruto whimpered as the kage bunshin's fingers traveled due south to gently trace the outline of the tent in his pants.

The clone then gave him a chaste peck on the cheek and promptly disappeared.

Anko laughed again congenially. She didn't want to cheer him up _that_ much.

Naruto, for his part, was just as embarrassed as he was before, but also felt much better at the same time for some reason.

When the meal was finally over and they eaten their fill, Anko asked Naruto another question.

"So when are you leaving for your mission?"

Naruto replied, "Two days." He had a grave expression on his face.

It was Anko this time who had an uncharacteristically thoughtful expression on her face.

"What you need to do is relax. You've trained enough. Just sit back and come up with a battle plan at your leisure." Offered Anko.

" I can't ease up with something so important riding on my shoulders. Normally, I'd pull off something spectacular to blow off some steam, but Tsunade-obachan has been clamping down lately." grumbled Naruto.

"That's easy then. Just do what a lot of ninjas do to unwind. Get plastered. Sake or whatever."

"Ero-sennin tried that already. He said my metabolism is such that it barely fazes me and that it's a waste of his ryo. Cheap bastard."

"Are you suggesting that you can hold your liquor better that me? " deadpanned Anko.

"No, not really…"

"Fine, let's skip the kiddie shit, and go straight to the good stuff then."

Before Naruto could protest, Anko had already flagged down a waitress whose eyes bulged at her whispered order.

The waitress quickly brought in two large unmarked bottles as well as shot glasses. She placed the ceramic bottles gingerly on the table before rapidly making her exit. Naruto's curiosity was piqued because it almost seemed as if the waitress were deathly afraid of whatever substance lurked in those containers. He chalked it up as a product of his overactive imagination, until he saw Anko perform a lengthy sequence of seals before opening each bottle.

"Wh-why do you need seals to open up these bottles?"

"Stop worrying. Some seasoned Anbu members drink this stuff to unwind after some high-A and S-class missions. That's all."

Before Naruto could reply that she didn't really answer his question, Anko had handed him a glass of some murky green liquid.

"Bottoms up, Naruto. It's either relax with this or a sexy bunshin."

"Goddamn it. Fine, let's see if you can keep up, tease."

Naruto clinked his glass against hers and they both choked down the concoction. Bad idea.

Naruto started coughing as his insides burned as if he were using four tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"What the hell is this stuff? Hot lava? It feels like I really, really fucked up a katon jutsu."

Anko smiled at his reaction and stated, "Rumor has it that it's mostly pure alcohol with derivatives from obscure poisons from Kusa. Officially it doesn't even have a name, but I believe it is referenced to in a few bingo books as 'Green Dragonfly' and 'Fire Flower Water.'"

"Oh god, it still burns." moaned Naruto, silently praying for death.

"Hey, are you giving up already? I thought you had a pair. Or are you all cock and no balls?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't give up. You better fucking believe it. Now pour another, you evil sadist.

"Good boy." purred Anko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko and Naruto staggered out of the restaurant after finishing both bottles. True to his word, Naruto kept pace every step of the way. But after that amount of alcohol even Anko with her legendary tolerance was feeling the burn.

They stumbled out onto the deserted streets of Konoha, using each other as support and basking in the glow of the street lamps.

"Thanks Anko-sensei. Thanks a lot." Stated a bleary-eyed Naruto.

For the blonde genin, it was surreal to have such a beautiful woman at his side enjoying his company. No wonder Ero-sennin paid for the experience so often.

He noticed that she was peering quizzically at his face in the dim streetlight. Her eyes met his and she shivered, but not from the cold but from recognition.

" Oi. Do I have some barbeque on my face or something?" wondered Naruto out aloud.

"Hmm…let me check something." Anko lifted his hitae-ite from his forehead and placed it in his hands. She took a step back and looked at him again.

"You know that if I squint and tilt my head a bit you pretty much look like the splitting image of the Yondaime Hokage. Ha…I must be going crazy." murmured Anko.

"That's not so crazy. He was a handsome devil after all." replied an indignant Naruto.

"You know, I had a crush on the 4th when I was rookie genin." Anko flushed a slight red.

After seeing Anko so open, Naruto became aware of the warmth in his belly that was not entirely due to borderline illegal ANBU liquor. He moved closer to the jounin until their noses almost met, tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

Anko immediately broke off the kiss and, with her hands on his shoulders, slammed his back into a nearby wall, shouting, "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto just looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I think you're a better person than you give yourself credit for, and I like you."

Anko played the part of a dangerously sexy kunoichi to a tee. It was her way to have men close and at the same time keep them far away. She teased and she suggested, but in reality she kept them all at arm's length despite her reputation.

Her angry purple eyes examined his bright blue ones, looking for the slightest hint of deceit or manipulation. She found none. The son of a bitch really was one of the kindest people in all of Konohagakure. Soon, Anko found moisture gathering at her eyes at his honest proclamation.

"_Fuck it. Let's rock!"_ thought the purple-haired jounin. She grabbed Naruto and kissed him with all she was worth. They relaxed into the kiss with mouths opening, tongues darting, and knees weakening.

Mitarashi Anko then grabbed Uzumaki Naruto by the hand as they swiftly made the way to her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko woke up the very next morning expressed in her own thoughts as _"sore as a motherfucker."_ She went to stretch and bumped into the sleeping figure next to her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw one naked Uzumaki Naruto drooling on one of her pillows. The purple-haired woman had no time to appreciate the adorable sight.

"Aw shit." exclaimed Anko as a flood of memories from what transpired last night came over her. She blushed beet red thinking of how Naruto's unnatural stamina performed well in other areas besides fighting.

Then it hit her.

Anko started to panic as the mantra "Tsunade's going to kill me." repeated itself over and over again in her head.

"_Oh well, if I'm gonna get killed over one ryo, I might as well get killed for a hundred."_ thought Anko as she considered giving the whiskered young man a proper good morning.

Naruto, for his part, was having an unusual dream where he was a giant bowl of ramen being devoured ravenously. When he finally came to, he took in his unusual surroundings. Firstly, the genin noticed that this was not his apartment. Secondly, he was bare-ass naked. Lastly, he was in bed with an equally naked Mitarashi Anko whose head was currently bobbing up and down on his lap. _"That trench coat really doesn't do her figure any justice._" he thought idly.

"Morning." he greeted, unsure of what else to say.

The beautiful jounin gave him a small wave, as her mouth was currently occupied.

The blonde genin decided that he would treat this extraordinary situation like he would any other. He would adapt quickly and thrive. He would follow his heart without regret because that was his way of the ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were both satisfied with their morning "greetings," Mitarashi Anko went to put on her clothes when Naruto embraced her from behind and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Please tell me that this isn't a one-off thing. This means a lot to me." Naruto whispered, his voice becoming thick with emotion.

Anko replied smiling, "Maybe if you come back in one piece." She then kissed him on the lips.

"I promise." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and did his best impression of Gai and Lee's "Good Guy" pose. They both had a good laugh at that.

Anko pulled on the rest of her clothes stating, "I've got to debrief with the Hokage now about your training. Later."

She kissed his forehead before heading off to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto left soon after. He had a battle to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko arrived at Tsunade's office late. Not Kakashi-late, but late nonetheless. She swallowed her nervousness and entered the room with a casual, "Yo, Boss-lady."

The Hokage was about to chew Anko out until she noticed the jounin's physical condition. Her chakra levels were low and the medic could tell by how the jounin stretched out cat-like that all kinds of muscle groups were very sore. Normal jounin didn't get in that kind of condition normally outside of high-B level missions and up. For the infamous Mitarashi Anko to get in this kind of state was very unusual. Tsunade smirked.

"So the brat wore you out completely. Hahaha. How was he?" asked an amused Hokage.

"Good. Very good." Anko answered blushing.

"What do you think of his odds of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke are?" Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, both curious and anxious.

"I think he can handle anything the bastard throws at him." stated a confident Anko.

Tsunade was mildly surprised at the amount of faith the former apprentice to Orochimaru had in her favorite ninja. She chalked it up to the kid's uncanny talent for bringing people around.

"Just like he handled you?" commented Tsunade with a laugh.

Anko looked away sheepishly.

Tsunade spoke, "I would hate if anything happened to the brat if-"

Anko interrupted, "If anything happens to Uzumaki Naruto due to this mission, I'll be the first to volunteer to lead a squad to bring back the Uchiha's head. You can make it official." The jounin's eyes grew hard. She was deadly serious about this.

Tsunade was briefly taken aback by her vehemence. _"Naruto must have made one hell of an impression on her."_ the blonde kunoichi thought.

As the meeting drew to a close and Anko exited her office, the Godaime noticed that the jounin's gait was unusual, as if she were deeply sore as well as deeply satisfied. It was at once familiar as she reflected upon her past relationship with Dan. It was almost as if Anko and Naruto had--- Tsunade laughed off that line of thought as she considered the odds of such a relationship to be damn near impossible.

Tsunade, of all people, should have known better than to bet against Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only Mitarashi Anko out of all the people of Konohagakure was unsurprised when a few short days later an unscathed Uzumaki Naruto dragged a thoroughly mauled Uchiha Sasuke to the village gates. She drew more than a few nervous stares as she laughed freely.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's done finally. Woo hoo.

The story of Naruto's battle plan and his defeat of Sasuke will be told in the story "The End of Things."

Thanks for reading.


End file.
